The First Date
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: Jack and Kim's first date. Both are unsure about if the other likes them, but are left with happy answers at the end. Super fluffy and cheesy! One-shot! I also apologize for the "Put line thing here" s too lazy to change it.


Kim was practicing her karate skills with Milton; well it was more practicing for Milton than it was for her because they did not have the same skill levels. But none the less it was still practice and she could never get enough of it.

Milton let out a big breath, "Wow Kim who do you think I am, I can't practice for this long!"

"Milton, it's been twenty minutes."

"Your point," Milton said exasperated.

As Kim was turning away from Milton she heard Jack chuckle from behind her. But she continued to walk over to the bench.

"Hey Kim!" Jack called to her and ran over to her before she could sit down. "How about practicing with me?" He said with a smile.

"Sure, that'd be great. But actually try to win this time," Giving Jack a small glare and walked over to talk her ready stance.

"Don't worry," He said truthfully.

The two sparred for about twenty minutes and Jack was keeping to his word about actually trying to win. Although up until now it was pretty even but then Jack pulled a move and it ended up with Kim on the floor. Kim let out a big sigh.

"Sorry Kim, here I'll help you up," Jack extended his hand out to Kim, she took and he pulled her up. She stumbled a little and fell into Jack and he was still holding her hand, "You alright?" He let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, sorry" Kim felt a tad embarrassed and separated from Jack. "I'm going to go get changed I'll see you in a bit." Kim walked away from Jack and walked back to the change rooms.

Jerry approached Jack, "I see your putting the moves on Kim Jacky" He said elbowing Jack teasingly.

"Oh that, uh, that was nothing." Jack began to blush.

"Oooh Jack! You like her!" Jerry cooed.

"Just drop it alight!" Jack said getting a tad defensive.

"Ok sorry bro, it's cool if you like Kim. And you know if I didn't know any better I'd say she likes you too." Jerry said and left Jack alone to go and talk with Eddie.

Jack thought to himself, _Maybe she does like me, I always thought she did but I wasn't 100% sure. I just thought she was being friendly. I guess there is only one way to find out. _

Kim walked out of the change room door with her bag on her shoulder once again dressed in her normal attire. She saw that Jack was over by the vending machines at the front door. She was heading that way to go home. Jack spotted her coming his way.

"See ya Jack!" Kim said as she was about to go through the door.

"Oh Kim, hang on a sec!" Kim stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Jack.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight? Like on a date." Jack asked scrunching his face a little.

Kim was a little speechless, "Uh, y-yeah that'd be, that'd be great." She said nervously.

"Really?! I mean awesome, meet me there tonight at 7?" He proposed with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll see you then," Kim said and waved goodbye as she headed out the door. She couldn't believe it, she had a date with Jack tonight! She had been waiting for this for so long.

(Put line thing here)

As Kim left the dojo Jack did a little fist pump in the air to show his happiness not paying attention to his surroundings to notice Rudy enter the dojo.

"Someone's happy," Rudy commented on Jack's wide grin and previous fist pump.

"Oh uh, I guess you could say that," Jack said brushing his hand that had previously been a part in the fist pump through his long brown hair.

"Whys that?" Rudy asked.

"Well, I just asked Kim to go on a date with me tonight and she said yes." Jack responded scrunches his face once again.

"Wow, congrats man!" Rudy said giving Jack a pat on the shoulder. "Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

"Yeah sure thing, I'm going to get going now anyway!" Jack said heading for the door.

"See ya man!"

Jack left the dojo and began his walk home anticipating his date tonight.

(put line thing here)

Kim entered her house at about 5:00. "Hey mom!" Kill yelled from the front door.

"Hi sweetie how was karate?" Her mother responded from the dining room table where she sat working on her puzzle.

"It was good," Kim said putting her bag done and walking over to the table "I actually have a date tonight…" Kim said walking over to the table.

"Oh, with that boy you always talk about?" Her mother asked smiling.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry. When is it?"

"Tonight at 7, at the movie theatre drive me?" Kim asked nicely.

"Of course,"

"Thanks Mom!" Kim said and ran upstairs to get ready.

It took Kim a full hour and half to pick what she wanted to wear and make sure she looked just right for her date with Jack, because this was quite a big deal for her and she hoped for Jack too.

(put line thing here)

Kim and her mother were on their way to the movie theatre. Kim was beginning to get really nervous about tonight. She didn't know what to expect, but she was really exciting at the same time. Once they finally arrived her mother pulled over letting Kim out. She entered the movie theatre and looked around for Jack.

"Surprise!" Jack tapped Kim on the shoulder from behind her and scared her slightly, which didn't really help her nerves she already had.

"Oh hi Jack!" Kim said with a smile turning to him.

"You look really pretty tonight," Jack said smiling sweetly at Kim. Kim blushed at the compliment. "I already bought the tickets would you like to go inside?"

"Sure, let's go,"

The two began to walk towards there cinema where there was already a line. As they walked Jack gently linked his hand with Kim's. Kim blushed upon this action as well. The two waited in line to enter their movie theatre, their hands never parting the whole time. The two kept quiet whilst in line and occasionally exchanged glances or smiles at each other. They came to the front of the line and entered the cinema taking their seats.

"I'm really happy you asked me out tonight Jack." Kim said nervously.

"Well I'm just happy you wanted to come with me," Jack let out a small giggle.

"Well I wouldn't I have come?" She asked.

"I don't know I've just never been sure that you liked me…" Jack said truthfully.

"Well I do, I have for a while actually. Do you like me?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I like you, a lot." Kim was so happy by this. And Jack was also feeling relief to finally know that Kim liked him too.

The movie began to start and the two both turned their attention toward the big projected screen. Both tried to pay full attention to the movie but that was not possible because both were too distracted about the new information that they had just exchanged between each other. Suddenly, Kim felt Jack's arm slowly slip around her shoulders and rested there. Kim was trying to keep her attention on the movie and tried not to make eye contact with Jack at the moment in case she made things awkward. Then to her surprise Jack leaned over and gently kissed her cheek sweetly. Kim looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. Kim's nerves had completely gone out the window now and she was just happy to be on her first date with Jack. Kim then leant her head on Jack's shoulder for the rest of the movie and they both could not have been happier.


End file.
